


As comfortable as an insect in a woolen coverlet, Ashayam

by RedQueen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, KS Advent 2016, M/M, Shoehorned Beastie Boys Allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: Or basically, Jim buys Spock something called a kotatsu during the Absolutely Inhospitably Cold winters of San Francisco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [KS Advent](http://ksadvent.livejournal.com/) prompt below:  
>  _Admiral Kirk and his husband, Captain Spock, live together in an apartment near Starfleet headquarters in their off-duty hours. Unfortunately, this winter is unseasonably cold, and Spock is miserable. To keep his Vulcan at the proper temperature, Kirk buys (or is given) a[kotatsu](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotatsu). It's the perfect solution. Of course, now neither of them want to get out from under it._
> 
> Except it's nu!Kirk with glasses because I mis-remembered and forgot about Admiral Kirk until it was too late. Also I'd never heard of a kotatsu before and now I want one. And lastly, go check out all the other cool entries at [](http://ksadvent.livejournal.com/)

 

 

 

Or if you'd rather, there's a [tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/154529859730/as-comfortable-as-an-insect-in-a-woolen)!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd initially made a tree, but I re-drew after I started reading [I am Spock.](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/I_Am_Spock)
> 
> The menorah is based on the Vulcan IDIC symbol, because given Nimoy's incorporation of his faith into the character of Spock (plus Shatner and Pine's Jewish roots) I wanted to have that as a part of the artwork. If I've caused offense somehow, let me know: my knowledge of Judaism, Christianity and Vulcan comes only from the internet.


End file.
